Passeport pour une nouvelle vie
by ChibiKitsu
Summary: Où un Shaolan et une Sakura sont aux prises avec de la paperasserie... Attention, spoilers.


Ohayô !

Je me re-risque dans les fics Tsubasa, voici ce qui devait être un drabble débile (partant d'un délire sur le changement de nom de Watanuki) et qui est devenu une mini-fic presque sérieuse ^^

Attention, spoiler tome…27 de Tsubasa, à peu près, et chapitre 168 de Holic. (Yun, je t'ai vue ! Ca vaut aussi pour toi ^^)

J'ai beaucoup hésité au sujet de la section dans laquelle poster ceci, pour cause de gros cross-over (Shao et Saku de CCS parlant de Watanuki, à l'époque de Tsubasa : ça va où ?) mais je pense que ça peut aller dans Tsubasa.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Clamp. Mais comme on ne nous dit pas grand-chose sur leur vie entre CCS et Tsubasa, j'ai dû broder un peu (on ne sait rien de ce qui arrive à Tomoyo, par exemple).

Shaolan éleva le petit rectangle de papier à hauteur de ses yeux. Pour la onzième fois, il l'inspecta soigneusement, le comparant de temps en temps avec l'original pour être sûr, bien qu'il l'ait mémorisé à force de l'étudier.

-Tu as oublié un kanji » déclara-t-il enfin. « Et ''Japon'' doit s'écrire à l'envers ici. »

Sakura soupira. Cette fois, elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir réussi… Elle reprit le papier et le stylo, tandis que son mari lui indiquait les erreurs.

-Cette fois, c'est la bonne » dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

-Comme la fois précédente » fit remarquer Shaolan d'un ton uni. « Et celle d'avant. »

-Woéé ! »

Le jeune homme rit doucement de son air déconfit. Elle se remit à la tâche avec sérieux, concentrée pour n'oublier aucun détail. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait tant de petites inscriptions sur une carte d'identité ?

-C'est correct, maintenant ? » interrogea-t-elle en tendant une fois de plus son travail à Shaolan.

Le regard sérieux du jeune homme parcourut toute la carte, recto, verso. Shaolan hocha la tête.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Sakura la reprit. Elle y colla rapidement une photo, veillant tout de même à la placer bien droite, et s'appliqua à recopier soigneusement le nom du possesseur du document.

_Watanuki Kimihiro._

Une douce lumière jaillit au bout de ses doigts et enveloppa le papier, lui conférant l'apparence exacte d'une vraie carte d'identité.

De nouveau, elle la tendit à Shaolan, un peu émue. Une fois la carte entre les mains, la séparation qui aurait lieu paraissait plus réelle, et bien trop proche. Elle venait de donner à son enfant un nouveau nom, une nouvelle existence dont elle serait absente. Il lui manquait presque déjà. Elle vit dans les yeux de son mari qu'il partageait ce sentiment.

Un bruit d'applaudissement brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Bravo, Sakura-chan ! C'était du travail d'experte ! » la complimenta Tomoyo.

-Woé ! Tu étais là ? »

-Eh oui. Le petit s'est endormi très vite. Un vrai petit ange ! Je reconnais bien là ton fils » fit la jeune femme avec la même expression passionnée que quand elles avaient dix ans.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tomoyo adorait _Kimihiro_ – il faudrait s'habituer à le nommer ainsi – et elle lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de s'en occuper pendant leur longue absence. « Ce serait tricher » avaient toujours répondu les parents, mais Sakura le regrettait. Tomoyo aurait pris soin de lui, elle le savait… et savait aussi qu'il était impossible de disparaître de la vie de son fils en le confiant à sa meilleure amie, qui possédait les archives d'une bonne quinzaine d'années passées à la filmer !

Tomoyo allait lui manquer. Tout le monde allait lui manquer. Même Tôya et ses railleries.

Elle sentit soudain le bras de Shaolan entourer ses épaules. Comme Tomoyo, il avait deviné ses pensées.

-Tout ira bien » la rassurèrent-ils en souriant.

Elle se força à accrocher le même sourire sur son visage et répéta la vieille formule qui lui redonnait confiance.

-Oui. Tout ira bien.

Voilà, voilà… Au départ, j'imaginais juste Sakura s'escrimant à faire des papiers à Wata-chan, puisqu'ils ont changé son nom. J'assume mon humour pourri. ^^

C'était moyen ? A jeter ? Bien ? Une review pour me donner votre avis, que je puisse m'améliorer ?

Edit : Oui, je sais, les parents de Shaolan et Watanuki ne sont pas les ShaoSaku de CCS. _Maintenant _on le sait. Mais osez me dire que je suis la seule à m'être trompée à l'époque où on n'avait que le flash-back de Shaolan comme indice.


End file.
